El peso del alma
by Vaisravana
Summary: Di porqué.


¡Domo! Aquí, otra historia mía, esta vez del fandom con el que inicié como fanficker, a este one-shot le tengo bastante cariño, tiene dos años de antigüedad y ganó un segundo lugar en un concurso…

/me llora al recordar.

Ok. ya. De ante mano pido una disculpa si ya has leído esta historia y no ves tu review, tuve que borrar mis historias y resubirlas de nueva cuenta, por varios errores que cometí al subirlas y que no podía remediar a menos que las borrará y subiera de nuevo.  
Espero que sea de su agrado, este one-shot y Universo Alterno (=

**Título:** El peso del alma  
**Resumen:** ¿Por qué me haces decir todo esto? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ¿Por qué tienes tanta rabia contra mí? ¿Por qué? ¡Dime!  
**Personajes:** _Sesshoumaru & Rin_  
**Género:** Romance/Drama  
**Rating:** K+  
**Número de palabras:** 2022  
**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y los personajes que utilicé en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Advertencias y notas:**  
• AU, escrito en POV.

* * *

•

**El peso del alma**

**«****El peso del alma****»**

•

**Ϛ**

**•Φ•**

—No lo sabía. Bueno, tal vez no lo recordaba. Me enamoré de él cuando era pequeña y no supe distinguir mis sentimientos. Nunca había entendido cómo apareció en mi vida, pero llegó y me sacó de la soledad. Era frío. Sí. Y en ocasiones era cruel… Pero algo en él no me permitía apartarme de su lado; estaba solo igual que yo.  
**»**Al principio, estaba sumamente molesto porque en el orfanato le asignaron como compañera a una niña como yo. Pero después pareció acostumbrarse a mi presencia. Me trataba bien y aunque se molestaba a veces conmigo, nunca me hizo daño. Con el tiempo dejé de ser un estorbo para él y me convertí en su amiga. Cuidó de mí y yo procuraba cuidar de él… ¡Lo extrañé tanto cuando se fue! Y hasta apenas ahora me di cuenta de que lo amaba, de que tal vez él fue el único que me amó y que amé realmente.  
**»**Era muy feliz con él. A muchos no les agradaba por su peculiar forma de hablar y de ser, y a mí me decían "rara" por estar a su lado ¡Pero qué más daba si estábamos juntos!  
**»**Mas un día cayó enfermo. En el orfanato dijeron que no tenían suficiente dinero para costear un buen médico. Y poco después… murió. ¡Esos mentirosos! ¡Yo sabía que tenían dinero! Tan sólo no lo querían usar en él, en mi Sesshômaru… —detuve mi relato y observé cómo por la rendija de la puerta del armario aparecía una sombra. Comencé a temblar; había olvidado por completo mi miedo contando aquella historia, pero de nuevo volvía a sentirlo.

Un escalofrío erizó mi piel. Era él. Había llegado de nuevo "tomado" y me buscaba. Guardé el pequeño retrato de mi madre en mi medallón; le acababa de contar algo que me llenaba de dicha y melancolía, no quería que se pusiera triste viendo lo que sucedería a continuación…

Mi respiración era agitada y entrecortada. Tenía miedo, mucho más miedo del que había sentido en toda mi vida. Algo malo pasaría, estaba segura. De repente, sucedió.

La puerta del armario en el que me ocultaba se abrió de golpe. En medio de la penumbra de "nuestra" habitación logré distinguirlo: sus ojos inyectados de sangre, el olor de su cuerpo destilando alcohol.

—¿Por qué te escondes? —me gritó tomándome del cabello. Le sujeté la mano tratando de que me soltara pero no funcionó. Él era más fuerte que yo, ya lo sabía, pero el instinto no me permitía dejar de luchar.

—¡No me hagas daño! —rogué, pero hizo oídos sordos a mis suplicas. Me arrojó contra el suelo, profiriendo amenazas y maldiciones, después comenzó a patearme.

El alcohol había reducido considerablemente sus sentidos, pero la saña con la que buscaba mi cuerpo para golpearlo le permitió atinar certeramente más de dos patadas. Continuó hasta que se agotó, entonces, se agachó y me tomó por el cuello.

—¿A qué le temes? —preguntó mientras estrujaba mi cuello. Cerré los ojos al sentir su aliento en mi cara, el olor de cigarro y whisky me daban náuseas.

Una corriente fría de aire se coló por la ventana abierta, me caló el cuerpo, pero alivió el asco que sentí, aunque, tal vez lo que me refrescó no fue el aire, sino el aroma a jazmín que provenía de fuera.

—Ya… bas-ta… no…si-gas… —imploré, pero eso pareció enfadarlo más. Me golpeó en el rostro. Estaba furioso, siempre lo estaba, pero ¿por qué? No había hecho nada malo, yo tan sólo…

Si nuestro romance fue tan lindo. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Me amaba, por eso no me atrevía a dejarlo… _¿Me amaba?_En realidad, ¿podía llamarse a eso amor? No, amor no. Lo sabía, siempre lo supe y había intentado escapar muchas veces, huir, esconderme… pero él siempre me encontró.

No podía respirar, todo me daba vueltas, estaba apunto de quedar inconsciente.

—¡No te duermas que apenas comenzamos! —exclamó.

Sentí cómo mi cuerpo se elevaba por el aire y caía al instante de golpe. Choqué con algo que provocó que mi cabeza comenzara a punzar de dolor, después, un líquido carmín comenzó a resbalar por mi frente. Ya casi no veía, en medio de la oscuridad tan sólo alcancé a distinguir su silueta: se acercó de nuevo, me golpeó y entonces la oscuridad me alcanzó por completo.

**•Φ•**

**Ϛ**

Me quedé sentada en un rincón de la terraza de mi alcoba. El día estaba nublado, aunque no parecía que iba a llover; tenía frío, pero era normal, después de todo apenas estaba amaneciendo.

La noche había pasado con calma pasmosa, pero logré sobrevivir a ella. De nuevo todo era silencio, así que supuse que mi esposo estaría abajo, ahogado en alcohol.

Me arrebujé más en la esquina y apreté las piernas contra mi pecho cuando una ráfaga de viento me heló los huesos. Agaché la cara congelada; era extraño, pero no sentía más malestar que el frío. Hacía tanto tiempo que había dejado de esperar a que no me golpeara más y que sus golpes fueran tan sólo un mal sueño, que ahora la ausencia de dolor me resultaba incómoda.

—¿A qué le temes? —preguntó una voz. Me sobresalté y sentí una punzada en el corazón cuando "de nuevo" escuché esa pregunta. Pero la voz no era la misma.

Levanté la vista, no era mi esposo. Era un hombre. No me pareció conocido pero tampoco ajeno a mí. Su cabello era largo y fino, como hebras plata, y sus ojos eran más bellos que el ámbar.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté. Volteó a mirarme y mi cuerpo se estremeció.

—Eres demasiado insolente —contestó secamente.

Sus ojos se habían clavado en los míos y no pude sostenerle la mirada, sentía como si hubiera cometido una grave falta y me sonrojé.

—Yo… soy…Rin —tartamudeé y, antes de poder decir más, callé.

_Jazmín…_el olor me sacó de mis pensamientos, de nuevo podía percibir ese aroma.

Una suave brisa me golpeó en la cara y una lluvia de plumas nubló mi visión. Inhalé profundo y agudicé la vista tratando de ver al hombre, que hasta hace unos momentos, estaba enfrente de mí, y cuando por fin lo encontré me quedé sin resuello. Él seguía impasible observándome pero de su espalda pude ver como nacían dos gloriosas alas.

No esperaba ver aquello y por la impresión me hice para atrás, golpeándome la cabeza con la pared. Apenas logré ahogar un grito en mi garganta, quise decir algo, pero sólo conseguí farfullar algo que ni yo entendí y antes de lograr serenarme, él se acercó, manteniéndose de pie cerca de mí.

—¿Por qué has llegado a esto? —preguntó. Su mirada era inquisidora y me sentí mortificada por la pregunta. Sabía a qué se refería pero ni yo conocía la respuesta.

— No lo sé —contesté titubeante, pero después continué—. Lo amo… lo amé. Era tierno conmigo, estuvo a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba, me llenó de atenciones y regalos, creí que eso era amor.

—¿Por simples regalos dejaste que te destruyera? —replicó y su voz hizo eco en mí.

Me sentí devastada, nunca lo había pensado. _Él había sido tan atento conmigo…_

—No, yo... no tuve alguna guía. Me casé joven, creí que… Mi madre murió cuando era una niña, me crié sola, de ella tan sólo me queda su recuerdo. Yo no sabía qué hacer —tomé de la cadena mi medallón y lo saqué de entre mi blusa. Lo abrí con manos temblorosas; necesitaba ver el dulce rostro de mi madre, era de las pocas cosas que me reconfortaban, necesitaba refugiarme en su mirada. Pero al hacerlo, me sentí morir: ¡La fotografía de mi madre no estaba!

Me puse de pie de un salto y comencé a buscarla por todos lados. No estaba. Intenté correr hacia adentro, tal vez la fotografía se había caído en la habitación, pero él se puso en medio y no me permitió el paso.

—¿Entonces por la culpa de tu madre permitiste que te golpeara? —espetó.

_¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que mi madre era la razón de algo tan ruin?_

Quise abofetearle, realmente era lo único que sabía para defenderme, pero me contuve.

—¡No! —grité —. Estaba sola, pero no fue culpa de mi madre. ¿De qué forma podría tener ella la culpa? Murió, estaba enferma y me dejó. La única compañía que encontré en ese entonces ¡también murió! Le quería tanto y me dejó de nuevo a merced de la soledad.

—¿Y por la soledad caíste tan bajo? —exclamó furioso.

—¡No sabes cómo es la soledad! Sentir que no te necesita nadie… ¡Es peor que estar muerto! —hice una pausa y continué—: Cuando conocí a mi esposo me olvidé un poco de ese dolor, era amable conmigo. Después de tanto tiempo, fue el único bueno conmigo. No lo amaba, no como amé a…—de nuevo otra pausa—. ¡Pero intenté amarlo! Le entregué mi cuerpo, mi juventud, pero ese cariño, amor, que sentía por él, se fue desvaneciendo cuando… ¿Por qué me odiaba? ¿Qué había hecho de malo? Tan sólo de repente cambió, pasó de ser un hombre amable a un ser despreciable.  
**»**¿Siempre fue así y no me di cuenta? No lo sé. Siempre intenté cuidar de él, tratarlo bien, y aún después de que aparecieron los golpes, lo seguí queriendo. Siempre intenté proteger a todos a mi alrededor, cuidé de mi madre, de él —empecé a temblar—. Pero dime, dime ¿por qué nunca nadie cuidó de mí? ¿Por qué estuve tan sola? ¡Dime, Sesshômaru! —guardé silencio y le miré estupefacta. Acaba de decir su nombre ¿pero cómo? Fue una retrospectiva instantánea. Intenté decirlo de nuevo, repetirlo, pero mi mente se quedó en blanco. Comencé a llorar sin saber por qué y me tallé los ojos con rabia—. ¿Por qué me haces decir todo esto? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ¿Por qué tienes tanta rabia contra mí? ¿Por qué? Dime, ¿por…?

Mi cuerpo se sacudió y mis entrañas se estremecieron. Aquel ángel estaba cerca de mí, me había callado, me besaba. Su calidez me hizo sentir reconfortada, después de tanto frío, y sin siquiera darme cuenta correspondí a su atrevimiento.

Cuando por fin esa dulce unión terminó, me susurró al oído: "No es rabia hacia ti, es contra mí, por dejarte sola, por no estar contigo todos estos años"

Mi ser entero dio un vuelco. Ya recordaba su nombre, su magnífico nombre: ¡Era Sesshômaru! Pero había cambiado su apariencia, ya no lucía su cabello moreno, ni sus ojos castaños. Era diferente, ¿pero por qué?

—Sesshômaru —musité—. ¿Pero…? ¿Cómo?

El ángel me observó sin decir nada. Su mirada era triste. No fue necesario que dijera nada, la respuesta llegó a mí sin siquiera oírla: Sesshômaru ya estaba muerto, entonces yo…

Me aparté de su lado y me abrí paso por los muebles de la terraza. Llegué hasta la puerta corrediza de la habitación y la jalé. Ahí, tendido sobre la alfombra, encontré mi cuerpo. Mi rostro, mi ropa, todo estaba completamente bañado en sangre. Al lado, aún sobre mi mano, se hallaba el retrato de mi madre, también salpicado por el líquido rojo.

Las rodillas me temblaron, pero no me permití caer. Ahí estaba yo, quieta… muerta.

En una esquina de la amplia habitación, se encontraba mi esposo. Lo miré. Su rostro estaba lleno de consternación, miraba a la nada mientras sujetaba con extraña necesidad una botella vacía de licor. ¿A dónde se había ido toda su rabia? Fue tan raro verlo así de indefenso. Nunca había comprendido porqué tanto odio, porqué me hizo tanto daño.

Volteé hacia atrás. Bajo el marco de la puerta, Sesshômaru me tendía la mano.

—_Ya no estaré sola _—pensé.

Me encaminé hasta él y sujeté su tibia mano con fuerza.

No sentía dolor, el miedo se había ido. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, dejando adentro mi cuerpo maltrecho. Sentí un poco de inquietud por no saber qué me esperaría pero Sesshômaru estaría conmigo, y tal vez mi madre también.

Sonreí al percatarme que una luz comenzaba a cubrimos, era cierto lo que dicen de la luz…

_Ese__ hombre ya no volvería a hacerme daño, entonces todo estaría bien..._

**•Φ•**

**Ϛ**


End file.
